


Compulsion

by Kearsli



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune, Murder, Violence, nnnot sure what to tag, sue me, thhhhis makes no sENSE AAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearsli/pseuds/Kearsli
Summary: You're not you when you're hungry.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> (snickers, get some nuts)
> 
> usually i dont combine fandoms but heRE I AM with my best boY  
> why did i write this  
> i may continue this? but with other characters?? maybe karma, isogai?? who knows its wild  
> attempting to get back into writing again after a long break away from it, so i apologise if the writing is messy !! ick  
> thank you for reading!

Pleasure surged down his spine. He released a gasp into the chilled night air. Clutching at the ground, he attempted desperately to regain control over his quivering, desperate form. Tongue lapping quickly on the surface of his lip, he swiped at the flicker of liquid that landed there. A coppery taste blossomed within his saliva filled mouth, his taste buds practically screaming with delight, savouring the sweet taste. After a contented hum, he inhaled a breathe of air. Sweet- so overwhelming sweet. The aroma, so incredibly potent; he couldn’t help but tremble.

Amethyst eyes rolling backwards into his head, he reigned in his desire to consume _it_ entirely. **_Control yourself_** _-_ _calm down_ , the tiny percentage of his hunger crazed mind pleaded. Inhaling once more, his pulse managed to slow from its rabbit-quick speed. Eyes dipping downwards upon the delectable sight, his pale fingers twitched with want and need.

_Slipping- he was slipping._

Hungry, thirsting eyes rolling over the view, he picked apart what he saw before him with an awe filled sigh.

Messy, he concluded. It was so perfectly messy. He couldn’t have done a better job if he tried.

Red painted the concrete in thick crimson streaks.

The victims face, struck with an everlasting expression of terror, a drop of his own blood gleaming upon his skin.

A permanent scream engraved on his despairing face.

_Beautiful_. Beautiful was the only word he could conjure.

He swiped the tip of his finger at one of the thickening pools on the floor. Gathering a significant amount, he slowly brung his finger up to his lips. Tongue swiping out to get a dash of that irresistible taste. The swipe so quick, it was almost as if he was hesitant to lose himself to it completely.

The familiar flavour exploding on his tongue again, his blooded hands found themselves upon his face in a conscious way to stop himself from reaching out to the body and gorging like a mindless animal in the peak of starvation. His eyes were frantic, attempting desperately to flicker and look at anything over than the delicious sight.

Nothing else to see—nothing else to _smell_. The savour scent of the man cloaked his mind, his control, _every part of him._ He was all he could touch, all he could see, all he could smell. The scream of the man before his demise echoed unceasingly in his poor eardrums- and he **adored** it.

_Slipping._

He panted hotly, staring endlessly at the corpse.

_Why... why am I fighting?_ _I’ll... have to **give in** eventually. I’ll have to **eat** his **flesh**. Why am I stopping myself? Why don’t I just..._ **_eat_** _already?_

Teeth enclosing on his bottom lip, a heartbeats second passed through the air- before he released a crazed shriek. Rapidly, his figure loomed over the body, and a tiny drop of drool passed through his slicked lips onto the man’s face.

_I’m being dragged under—can’t hear, can’t hear. Where am I? This isn’t me. **I don’t care** —he’s **right there**. Come on already— **eat, eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat**_

Shimmering violet pupils shifted into a glaring vermilion and obsidian black. Thin rose veins reached downwards, manifesting themselves upon his skins paleness. Another choked, almost pained gasp quivered into the air. His blooded fingernails coming to scratch at his clothed arms, he released a groan.

_This isn’t me, this isn’t me. What am I doing? **I have to kill him.** I’ve eaten flesh so, so many times before. But this—this is different. So different. I-I actually..._

**_Killed him._ **

Quick memories flooded his vulnerable mind, and he watched himself escape his bedroom window in the dead of the night. He watched himself follow the scent of the innocent man, who had somehow injured himself. He didn’t know how- he didn’t **_care_** how. The sickeningly sweet, addictive scent of blood- **human** blood fled up to his nostrils, and he couldn’t stop himself. He was angry- he was **_angry_** , his own blood scorching him in his veins. He followed him- he was an animal on the search for a kill. And finally, he saw the man turn the corner to limp closer to the safety of his house- and he watched himself creep behind the man and tear him away from that safe haven. **If he couldn’t be safe, _nobody can._** Watching his powerful kagune tear the flesh of his back, rip through his clothes, and dart like serpents towards the wailing, petrified man as they embedded themselves within his stomach, chest and thighs, jerking through the tender tasty flesh of his body and erupting from the opposite side. He could make no noise, and his eyes stared onward in confusion. _Shock?_ The dead man’s corpse then dropped with a dull thud to the chilled concrete. The man twitched once, twice.

_Silence._

He watched his own gleaming eyes survey the damage of what he had just done. He saw the hunger, the desire, the primal animalistic need to feast upon his kill, **_his_** kill. It was a feeling he had never felt before- he was usually so calm, collected and obedient. He ate his meals with a feeling of content- but nothing like **_this._** He was free from a lifelong cage he had been forced within. He was breaking every law, every godforsaken rule that was drilled relentlessly into his head since being born into the horrific, inhumane lifestyle in that cursed home. Now he was... independent. A free spirit. Even just for an hour, a minute, a _second._ He was completely and utterly free.

And with that final, exhilarating milli-second of awareness, his impatient hands ripped and tore into the flesh of the deceased man as if it was ripping through paper. Splashes of blood covered his face, occasionally- to his glee- splattered within his mouth. Upon sinking his glistening white teeth within the fleshy part of his deltoid. He released a muffled, low groan of bliss as his jaw forced his teeth to clamp further upon the muscle. He shuddered. After temporarily satisfying his blood-thirst, languidly, he moved to the man’s side to eagerly fest upon there. He would take his time. After all- he had been waiting so long, there was no one around, and the perfect moment wouldn’t last a life time.

Occasional, tranquil gulps filled the solemn night air.

 Upon rounding the corner, a silent unspoken well-groomed man stared at his son. Two wine eyes contorted into a glaring vermilion and obsidian black. They gleamed blankly under the subtle glow of a flax coloured streetlamp.

There, Gakuho Asano observed his son gorge upon his first kill with an unreadable blank expression.


End file.
